My Sister My Maid
by jaja d
Summary: When Rintarou and Miwa call it quits and get a divorce Ema ends up getting demoted from sister to the Sunshine Residence new maid. The brothers remain their regular flirty ways.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday and Death

Summary:

When Rintarou and Miwa call it quits and get a divorce Ema ends up getting demoted from sister to the Sunshine Residence new maid. The brothers remain their regular flirty ways.

Chapter 1: Birthday and Death

Today was a special day for the Asahina family. It was the day that Iori finally becomes of legal age. The Asahina family being composed of a lot of individuals rarely celebrates birthdays ironically because it was so common, since it happens usually almost every month, but for tonight it would be special mainly because its Iori's twentieth birthday and secondly their mother finally comes home to celebrate with them.

It's been so long since their mother joined in any affair with any one of her sons. In fact for the younger ones this may even be the first in their lives like Yusuke, Fuuto and Wataru. The Asahina boys understood that their mother was a very busy woman. She was the main Pillar for the Asahina Corporation that expanded from Fashion, Restaurants, Hotels, Resorts and even a small percentage in Hospitals. In other words the richer a family is the harder it is to keep your riches.

The restaurant their mother chose wasn't really to any one of the boys tastes but it didn't bother them since they were complete… well almost complete. Ever since the divorce their imouto-chan had to move out. In the first few weeks she was still able to keep tabs on them but after a while she stopped communicating with them. They tried searching for her but it seemed she made it hard for them to track down.

Since their Imouto-chan left the Asahina household it created a small void that gradually grew and grew. It started with tiny bits that later made a ripple effect. For instance as a family they no longer prioritize eating dinner with one another. Sure some brothers would be able to eat together due to a coincidental schedule but it wouldn't be because they just wanted to be with each other's company. The gaming system of the household was completely abandoned except for the cobwebs that it collects. Even Ukyo refused to clean it. It was like a cursed device that would stir up painful memories of the girl that used to enjoy playing it. Ema, herself became a taboo topic. Whenever she was brought up as a conversation topic someone would automatically change the subject as if they just hit a sore spot.

The restaurant their mother decided to dine had an Edo-feudal-Geisha theme. The _maître d__,_ male waiters, bus boys dressed like they were feudal war lords where the female waiters dressed like geishas. It was like they stepped in a time machine upon entering the restaurant.

Most of their talk was just idle chit chat until their waitress came to take their order. Natsume noticed she was somewhat being pushed to their table as if she was hesitant to serve them. She introduced herself as Sakura. Her face was completely covered with white makeup with crimson lips and a very dark black hairpiece on top. Wataru was the initial person to excitingly give out orders followed by the rest. As they paid the bill and left the Geisha had a small box which she gave to Iori. She quietly said "tanjoubi omedetou/happy birthday"

Miwa's eyes were beaming at the sight. As they walked to the car she slightly teased her son that being so good looking he already made a fan in the restaurant and even gave him free rice cakes.

"I was a little disappointed though in the manner she spoke to you. It was kind of out of character." Their mother added. It should've been tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu since we were patrons in the restaurant. That sounds more dignifying don't you think. If you say tanjoubi omedetou. It would be informal like you're talking to a long time friend." She continued. "That's because she's somewhat like that…" Louis replied. "Oh was that an ex girlfriend?" Wataru asked. "No… I'm surprised you didn't notice… That was Chi." Louis answered back.

With that statement the boys were initially stunned. How could they not figure it out? Then again she was wearing heavy makeup and she altered her voice to sound like a very submissive Geisha. But the eyes, the eyes should've given it away… They were her eyes.

Natsume was contemplating to whether to return to the restaurant or not but when he heard Tsubaki make a lame excuse of leaving something in the restaurant the boys decided to go along with the lame excuse. As they entered Masaomi and Ukyo silently cursed themselves for not leaving a bigger tip.

Since her sons returned to the restaurant Miwa decided to follow while complaining how her ex-husband is being irresponsible for leaving his daughter alone to go on another trip and allowing her to work in a restaurant that operates in indecent hours for a minor.

It was Masaomi who first approached the Maitre d. As he inquired to ask the whereabouts of "Sakura" he was disappointed to find out that she already went home. The waiter added that she wouldn't be back till another week and "Sakura" was just rendering a rest day overtime due to the large number of customers today. She was actually supposed to be on leave for two entire weeks. "Oh and why is that?" Hikaru curiously asked. "It's bereavement leave." The waiter answered. "What do you mean bereavement leave? Miwa asked in a very emotional tone. "her father just passed away." He answered…


	2. Chapter 2 In Sickness and in Health

Chapter 2 In Sickness and in Health…

It was a cold Saturday morning. The Asahina family was formally dressed complete with suite and tie. It would only be appropriate since they were going to Hinata, Rintarou's will reading. The mood should've been somber but for some of the boys you could sense their hidden excitement. It was not like they were close to the deceased. No they were not wolves out to get their fair share of the departed's possession but they were interested in one of his custody.

Ukyo being the lawyer will be the one in charge of reading the man's last will and testament. The gathering should've started fifteen minutes ago but the main contender the deceased only heir was late. The room was silent as they waited for the missing person. They knew that this would be the best chance to see her again. As the doors swung open their imotou-chan entered. She was just casually dressed wearing only a white t-shirt and jeans even still, it captivated their sight.

She sat in the far corner of the room. Ukyo pretended to cough as if signifying the start of the meeting. "I Hinata Rintarou of legal age married to Asahina-Rintarou, Miwa, being of sound and disposing mind and memory and not acting under influence or intimidation from anyone do hereby proclaim to my beloved wife Asahina-Rintarou. I give and bequeath the following property such as my house, my estate and any form of monetary asset to you. In inclusive to this I also make you the legal guardian of my daughter Hinata, Ema until the legal age of twenty.

"So in other words he left everything to her and me nothing." Ema stated. Ukyo only looked at her in response. "The will was made a year ago." she added. "You can always contest the will but…" Ukyo responded. "There's no need. You can have it. You can have the house, his properties, and your father's asset." Miwa immediately interjected. "You mean the asset you froze. The assets we needed to pay for my father's medical fee while he was still alive." Ema coldly answered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I thought… I thought…." Miwa stated but was cut off mid sentence by Ema. "You thought he was stealing from you that's why he was liquidating his other assets quickly, or worse you thought he was cheating on you. Ema stated as she started leaving the room. "He didn't want you to know he was sick. He didn't want you to go through what you went thru before that's why he decided to hide it. No amount of money would've kept someone with liver cancer in stage four alive for long but the asset you decided to withhold from him would've help ease his pain. No… you can keep that. you worked hard to take that . It's rightfully yours." Ema sarcastically said. "What was it that Fuuto once said to me? Oh, right… baka ono (stupid woman). "Imouto chan." Kaname called out. "If there's one thing I know it's that I'm not your imouto-chan" she said as she slammed the door as she left.

In the sea of people Natsume was able to distinguish the brown haired girl from the rest. "WAIT!" he yelled out. She stopped and looked back but then proceeded to continue on her way. He ran after her and grabbed her hand. "I said wait." Natsume stated as he panted. "Let go." Ema responded. "The will stated you're now in Miwa's care." Natsume replied. "Let me go." Ema coldly replied. "You're eighteen and still a minor." Natsume stated in a lecturing tone. "I need to go…" she replied "NO!" he said. "You don't understand. She said in a somewhat scared manner. "Run… just run." she commanded.

Natsume didn't understand what was going on but he did chase after her. To his surprise he didn't think Ema was the athletic type they ran for a good twenty minutes until he finally stopped. "Why are you stopping?" ema asked. "Why are we running?" Natsume retorted. Ema just stood beside him in response. "This place seems dangerous. I think we're in the slums." Natsume cautiously said. "This is where I live." Ema answered in an annoyed tone as she raised one of her eyebrows. If there was ever a moment Natsume literally wanted to put his foot in his mouth this was the moment. They walked in front of an old apartment which looked like it was scheduled to be demolished. As they entered a rat walked passed them that was a size of a small kitten Natsume looked at Ema and to his astonishment she didn't even flinch at the sight. As they entered he saw that the door was locked but the hinges on the other side of the door weren't even attached to anything. "Why bother putting a lock it's not like there was anything worth stealing? She said as if reading his mind.

As he looked in the far corner of the room he saw what seemed to be Rintarou's urn. He went to it and gave him a short prayer and returned back to Ema's side. "You can't stay here. He said to her. "I've been paying the rent for the past four months. I can stay here as long as I pay the rent. She replied in a smart-alecy tone. "You are legally under Miwa's care." Natsume answered back. "If you're not going to be a polite guess I'm not gonna be a hospitable host for long." Ema responded as she showed him the door. Before he left he hugged her as tightly as he could "Stay at my place. I'll take care of you." Natsume softly said. As he slowly leaned in for a kiss she simply replied "do you know how many of my customers have offered me the same thing. She looked at him frostily which stopped him in his tracks from what he was about to do.

Natsume just stood outside of Ema's apartment for a while. He just couldn't accept the current living conditions of the closest person to his heart. He knew he'll find a way to get her home and he did what any grown man would do. He told his mother….

**Author's Note in Japan the legal age is twenty… In case you were curious. That is the same reason why they celebrated Suburu's birthday and for Ukyo's comment that they don't usually celebrate birthdays.**


	3. Chapter 3 Eviction Notice

**Author's Note: I was actually planning on abandoning this story. Until I read "Revenge is Sweet". I didn't think anyone was reading this until it was mentioned in the author's note. Try to check out that fanfic as well it's interesting. **

Chapter III: Eviction

It should've been just an ordinary day for Hinata, Ema until she woke up due to the loud knocking at the door as she opened it to her surprise. It was the landlord holding a bunch of documents. "I just paid you." she angrily said. The old woman who was not much taller than her just replied "I know but you still need to get the hell out." she answered back. "Again I just paid my rent." Ema slowly enunciated the words as if trying to explain to a five year old child of the situation. "I just sold this apartment it's going to be demolished tomorrow." She answered back as slowly as Ema said. "You're just telling this to me now…" she angrily replied. "I just sold it today if you have a problem take it up to the new owner." the woman said in a somewhat amused tone.

It didn't take too much time to pack her stuff or whatever's left of her belongings. Most of her things were either pawned or sold to pay for "necessities." Everything she owned fit in one suite case with that in hand and her father's remains in the other. She left without looking back in the hell hole she once called her home.

As she reached the gates she saw a familiar car with two familiar faces the eldest and the youngest sons of Miwa. "Oneechan!" Wataru beamingly said. "We came to pick you up." Wataru excitedly said. It didn't take long for Ema to put two and two together. It wasn't coincidence that the two are here at exactly the same time she got evicted because her home was just sold. Most likely the anonymous buyer is none other than Miwa-san herself. "Go home... cause I'm not going home with you." She said as she walked passed them. The two just stated their protest but she only ignored them. As she walked the street the car slowly followed her. "You're causing traffic. Go home." Ema stated. "Not until you come home with us." Masaomi responded. Ema felt a weird flashback from the statement it was the same phrase one of her customers told her in the restaurant. She would've told Masaomi off the way she told Natsume off the other day if there wasn't a kid in the car. She felt that would've been inappropriate and would've probably led to a lot of questions from the inquisitive kid.

She finally arrived at her destination which was a small shop. The two followed her in. "Juli" she called out. "Chi" a young silver haired man answered back. "Can I leave my things here for a while and also crash in the backroom for the time being? she asked. "Didn't you just pay your rent?" he answered her with a question. "Yes I did. the apartment got sold. I had to move out. By the way is this place for sale? she asked. "No." He quizzically answered back. "DID YOU HEAR THAT? THIS PLACE IS NOT FOR SALE? she shouted. She didn't turn her head to face the two but she was well aware the two heard her. Juli only answered with a confused look.

Ema left for the back room and immediately came back with a change of what appears to be employee clothes. "I thought you worked at the restaurant?" Wataru asked. "I do but I also work here in the mornings." Ema replied. "He also works in the restaurant." Masaomi added remembering he was the matre d that explained Ema's condition. He was also the guy that didn't want to tell them where she lived which almost caused him to get punched by one of his brothers. Looking back it was a wise choice you never know what kind of people would ask for a single girl's address and what they intended to do with the information. "He has the same name as your pet." Wataru said. "Where is he by the way?" he added. "He comes and goes." she replied. "Is Juli missing? If you left the apartment he might not be able to find his way back." Masaomi said in a caring voice. "Trust me he always finds his way back…."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: YUP I MADE JULI HUMAN HEHEHE He is too good looking to be a squirrel. **

The day wasn't an eventful day. Masaomi failed at his mission to retrieve their younger sister. She was even more stubborn than he remembered. As he was about to leave the hospital they wheeled in a familiar face. Her face and body was battered and bruised and as blood dripped down her face he froze not just because he wasn't good with blood but because of the girl they admitted. It was none other than his precious little sister.

"What's going on? What's happening?" he hysterically yelled out. "Calm down." a nurse told him. How could he calm down with what was happening? The doctors and Nurses were in shock. The mild mannered doctor became a frantic mad man. A police officer approached him to try to mollify the situation. He feverishly stated "that's my sister what happened?" The cop ushered him to take a seat and calmly explained she was found beaten in an alley by a passerby upon investigation it seemed that she owed a large sum to a loan shark and since she wasn't able to pay it off they made out with collateral damage instead.

Masaomi uncontrollably started crying. He couldn't accept the state she was in. He was the eldest the one that usually had all the answers. The one his brothers came to for advice, for strength for support but he had none of those tonight. How was he going to tell his family about Ema. He didn't just fail he failed miserably.

As he sat near Ema's bed. He held her hand. One of the doctors said she was lucky she only got a couple of cuts and bruises, a slight concussion and a sprained arm for some it was a lot worse. He actually wanted to punch the man. Masaomi wasn't a violent man but in this situation he would make an exemption.

He laid a small kiss on her hand and quietly vowed to the unconscious girl that he will never allow anything like this to happen to her again. He wouldn't allow anything to hurt her… He will protect her with his life.


End file.
